Smash the Enemy's Secret Factory!
Smash the Enemy's Secret Factory is the second episode of Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue. Synopsis For the grand opening of the new "G-Quest" attraction at The Gundam Base Tokyo, Yuuma Kousaka and Minato Sakai are invited to its first challengers. G-Quest is a new Gunpla Battle attraction, in which the goal is to clear an event set up by the battle system. Yuuma sets the Gundam Lightning Black Warrior in his GP Base, while Minato chooses the Gundam Dryon III. The time limit is ten minutes! The two of them begin their attempt to break into a secret base protected by countless Gunpla and destroy a new mobile suit that is under construction, before their time runs out.GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS BATTLOGUE -Episode 2 （EN.HK.TW.KR Sub) Plot It's sunset at the Gundam Base Tokyo and today's the unveiling of the new G-Quest attraction. Champion Gunpla Builders from the east and west of Japan, Yuuma Kousaka of Tokyo and Minato Sakai of Osaka, are invited to be the first challengers. As the battle field appears, Minato reminds Yuuma that this is being broadcast all over the world and not to fight shamefully. Yuuma responds that he needs to follow his own advice. They then set up their Gunpla, Minato is using the 煌黒機動 Gundam Dryon III while Yuuma uses the PF-73-3BL Gundam Lightning Black Warrior, and launched into battle. Their mission: to break through the base protected by various Gunpla and destroy the new mobile suit under construction within ten minutes. An excited Minato compares the mission to the Acguy team’s infiltration of Jaburo, and makes a joke at Yuuma’s expense, prompting a strong response from the latter. Suddenly, a group of RMS-154［W］ Weiss Barzam attacked, but they were quickly wiped out by Gundam Dryon III’s black double cannonade and Gundam Lightning Black Warrior’s black long mega launcher and head vulcans. An army of custom painted Doms then race out of the base to meet them. Realizing they'll run out of time fighting them, Minato opts to just fly through them and enters the base, separating Gundam Dryon III into its three component units so that it could fit the entrance. To prevent the Doms from following, Yuuma drops the ceiling on them using Gundam Lightning Black Warrior’s hyper bazooka, blocking the entrance. They arrived at the base’s hangar where a horde of custom painted Zaku IIIs and Asshimars are waiting for them. Expertly, Minato and Yuuma tear through the large group of enemies using their four Gunplas, and complimented each other afterwards. Minato then recombines the Gundam Dryon III, and together with the Gundam Lightning Black Warrior, destroy the wall between them and their target. Reaching the target point, they discover a Zeon secret factory containing various Zeon mobile suits. An alarm sounded, and as he rethinks over their objectives, Yuuma realized to his horror that the new mobile suit is already completed. This new machine is then revealed to be the MSN-06S［W］ Weiss Sinanju, a close combat variant of the Sinanju. Minato takes the opponent lightly and attacks with Gundam Dryon III’s Kōkoku no Chohoken, only to have the attack parried and the Gunpla knocked away. Furious that his Gunpla was overpowered, Minato attacks with the Gundam Dryon III’s black liger glare, but it is easily blocked. Yuuma attempts to snipe at its joints, however the Weiß Sinanju evaded the attacks as it closes in at high speed and kicks the Gundam Lightning Black Warrior away. With 30 seconds left, the two join forces, and Minato gives Gundam Dryon III's hyper beam sabers to Yuuma. The two attacks the Weiß Sinanju simultaneously with their beam blades, but it blocked both attacks. Gundam Dryon III then fires its high mega cannon, and Gundam Lightning Black Warrior fires its missile in close range. The Weiß Sinanju is damaged but not defeated yet. Yuuma attempts to deal the final blow, but was stopped by Minato who wanted to be the one to do so. Yuuma warns they shouldn't argue over it, but Minato disregards his warning and the Gundam Dryon III shoved the Gundam Lightning Black Warrior aside. Yuuma returns the favor and immediately after the battle ends as time ran out. The host concluded that they lost due to vying for glory at the end, and asks for their opinions on the new attraction. Ignoring the host, the two argued over who should be responsible for their defeat. The hosts calls for an end to the broadcast, and remarks that the ending is awful. Stats Characters *Yuuma Kousaka *Minato Sakai *Maureen Kitamura Mechanic *PF-73-3BL Gundam Lightning Black Warrior *煌黒機動 Gundam Dryon III *MSN-06S［W］ Weiss Sinanju *RMS-154［W］ Weiss Barzam *MS-09 Dom *AMX-011 Zaku III *NRX-044 Asshimar *MS-06 Zaku II *MSM-04G Juaggu *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-10 Zock *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Notes & Trivia *This episode serves to promote The Gundam Base Tokyo and the 1/1 scale RX-0 Unicorn Gundam statue, which was unveiled on September 24, 2017. *Maureen Kitamura from the Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny video game makes a cameo as the hostess of G-Quest. Miki Nagasawa also reprises the role. *Minato references episode 29 of Mobile Suit Gundam when noting the mission is similar to the Principality of Zeon's invasion of Jaburo. *After being called "Akahana" (red nose) by Minato, Yuuma's nose briefly turns red as he shouts back at Minato. *Gundam Dryon III separating into its components to enter the base's tight entrance is reminiscent of what the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam did in episode 18 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. *The Weiß Barzam's color scheme is similar to the A.E.U.G.'s repaint of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. *Upon discovering the Zeon's secret factory, Yuuma references the old Mobile Suit Variations TV commercial from the 1980s References